


比武招亲 完结

by MIArashi



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIArashi/pseuds/MIArashi
Summary: 欢乐向武侠pa，少侠鸣佐开ce，武侠惯例的spring medicine
Kudos: 2





	比武招亲 完结

黑发年轻人轻盈避过拳劲，一剑斜出宛如羿射日落，好似江海清光，对面的人急忙侧身还是躲闪不及，被削去了几根金色发丝。  
"小佐助，你这是谋杀亲夫啊。" 鸣人摸了摸自己的脸，并没有被划破，佐助还是注意着收力的。  
"刀剑无眼。" 佐助有些得意，比起三年前半天碰不到鸣人的情况来说，自己进步颇多。  
"这不公平的说，我都不舍得打你。" 鸣人一边插科打诨一边找机会再近身，"你这么无情，就不怕我会惩罚你吗？"  
"破了我这招再说。" 佐助再度聚气出剑却只击中一抹残影，暗道不好抽身就要后退，却感觉到后心连中几指，周身的行动开始变得迟滞，接着就落入一个温暖的怀抱。  
"破不开但我躲得开，嘿嘿，被我逮到了吧～" 鸣人从背后抱住他，做完胜者宣言后便到了享用战利品的时候。他扳过佐助的头就吻了下去，灵活的舌头在内不断搅动着，极尽缱绻与缠绵。  
佐助知道他特地点自己穴肯定憋着坏水儿，有些想笑，但还是顺从地闭起眼睛回应这个深吻，直到鸣人亲够放开他。

自成亲那天起转眼过了三年，十八岁的佐助逐渐摆脱了稚气，身高拔了个，眉眼舒展开来更显清丽与端庄，现在是妙木城出名的美人儿，只可惜早早的名花有了主，不禁让许多人扼腕叹息。  
鸣人也在每天长吁短叹，他不为着别的，只是因为看得到摸得到却还迟迟吃不到。当初成亲按着佐助的年纪其实有些早了，敬完酒后鸣人就被鼬拉到一旁，让他立誓等佐助成人礼后才能下手。  
尽管非常遗憾，但他也知道这是为了佐助身心健康考虑，这三年也恪守承诺，停留在亲亲抱抱动手动脚的层面。  
然而看着枕边人出落的一天比一天漂亮，鸣人就一天比一天心痒。现在终于来到了第三年，只要熬过夏天就能跟禁欲生活说再见了。  
环住佐助的细腰，鸣人曾不止一次地幻想过他在自己身下承欢时会是怎么一副光景。

“少盟主，少夫人。” 一位侍女寻到了他们，漩涡府里的人早就对他们两个如胶似漆的模样习以为常，“这是盟主送来的信，请过目。”  
“怎么了，有什么棘手的吗？” 正事打断了鸣人的绮思，父亲会特地写信来，通常是喊他去惩奸除恶，当即拆开信封开始阅读。  
佐助也凑过来看，以前刚过门的时候下人叫他少夫人还会红着脸跑走，三年过后他已经完全习惯了。  
“有飞贼偷了风砂教的金印，据情报说他出现在妙木城的枫叶轩，委托我们协助。” 信纸最后付了地址，鸣人折好信笺准备出门。  
“我也去，我总比你那些侍卫帮得上忙。” 佐助收剑跟在他后面。

此时是初春，街边都是一派冰雪消融万物复苏的景象，已有些早花冒了蓓蕾。他们不紧不慢地走在街上，比起完成任务，更像是出游。  
“说起来，你有去过风月场吗？” 鸣人随意跟佐助闲聊。  
“没有，有些好奇就跟来了。”   
“我劝你以后还是不要有这个念头。” 鸣人拍了一下他的屁股以示告诫，“总之我们就去帮忙，到里面你可不要乱看乱吃。”  
“……你当我什么人啊。” 佐助对他仿佛教三岁小孩一样的口吻一阵无语。  
谈话间目标地点枫叶轩已经近在眼前，周围有一些黑衣明哨暗哨，气氛非常压抑。  
“他们既然能把位置告诉我们，自己的人肯定早布置好了，不用太紧张，安全为上。” 鸣人深吸一口气，对佐助提点道。  
“嗯，速战速决吧。” 佐助也握紧了剑柄，摆出作战的态势。  
“早结束我们可以回家滚床单吗？”  
“滚啊！” 佐助想先把他打一顿。  
还没来得及计较这到底是答应还是拒绝的意思，枫叶轩的方向兀然传来一阵打斗的声音，二人相视一瞬，兵分两路自正门与天窗前往支援。

屋内已经起了争端，桌椅板凳都被碰倒，一片狼藉。正中有黑衣人正与另一人交手。那人以奇异的真气操纵着沙子，额头上书一个“爱”字，赫然是风砂教的圣子我爱罗。  
感受到有人拳风先至，黑衣人知道这是援兵前来，啧了一声想要从窗口脱身，却被等候已久的佐助逮个正着，出剑将他重新打落屋内，落入包围圈中。  
“三打一，你们就这么喜欢以多欺少？” 黑衣人擦去嘴角的血迹，但仍然没有要伏法的意思。  
“把金印还来，我教圣物，不容玷污。” 我爱罗没有收手，继续操纵着沙子把他包围起来。  
“去管阎王要吧！” 黑衣人抽刀向我爱罗冲过来，他知道圣子不擅长近战，打蛇打七寸。  
佐助身影一动从窗上跃下，他身法比贼人快得多，数息之间剑尖便直指后心，打断了他的进攻，黑衣人不得不回身防御；此时鸣人也加入了战场，贼人在来势汹汹的拳法下更是节节败退，只能找了个机会后撤几尺，对着他们大喊：“想要金印？拿去！”  
黑衣人拿出金印往后方一扔，佐助迅速离开战场过去接住，鸣人没有动，仍不想放过这人。  
“不跟你们玩了，有缘再见。” 说着黑衣人周围爆开一阵烟雾，呛的鸣人只想流泪，却又有一阵异香夹杂在其中。恐怕其中有毒，鸣人赶快屏住呼吸撤到室外。  
等到烟雾散去后，贼人已然不见踪影。

“不必担心，他身上有我风砂教的追迹蛊，跑不远。” 我爱罗上前跟鸣人见礼，“多谢二位倾力相助。”  
“不敢当。” 鸣人跟他回礼，“好在金印已经追回，圣子可以高枕无忧了。”  
佐助跟着鸣人行礼后把金印交给这个人。  
“那今日事毕，我们就先…… ”  
话还没说完鸣人就感觉一阵眩晕，脚步一晃险些没有站稳，幸好旁边的佐助眼疾手快没有让他倒在地上。  
"鸣人、鸣人！" 佐助吓了一跳，印象中他还从没有这么虚弱过，"你怎么了，还听得到我说话吗？"   
"我……" 鸣人分不出神说话，他感觉到自己周身开始发热，有某种冲动似乎要从体内奔涌而出，光是抑制住这种感觉就几乎耗尽了他的理智。  
"坚持住，我带你去医馆！" 佐助把他一条胳膊架在肩头，让他靠在自己身上站起来。  
"不用那么麻烦。" 我爱罗拦住佐助，"我们跟那飞贼较量许久，熟悉他的伎俩，是刚才的烟雾带些药性。"  
"药性？那鸣人会怎么样？"   
"没有生命危险，不用担心。鸣人功力深厚，你带他上去休息会儿就好。" 我爱罗招呼老板给他们弄间上房，"汇报我会做的，你等他恢复正常再回来吧。"  
"多谢。" 佐助扶着鸣人上楼，心里对这个风砂教圣子的好感蹭蹭上涨。  
临别之际我爱罗拍拍鸣人的肩膀，表示兄弟只能帮到这了。

枫叶轩到底是风月场所，房间无论是配色还是布景都十分俗气，桌上抽屉里还摆着各种情趣道具，看的佐助脸上一阵发烫，但鸣人这个状态实在走不出太远，事急从权吧。  
把鸣人放到铺着蚕丝被的雕花床上，他的身体越来越热，呼吸也愈发急促。佐助试了试他额头的温度给他把衣领解松，目前只能按着以前照顾风寒族弟的经验来帮忙。  
"我让店家送些冰块来吧？"   
"别走。" 鸣人拉住佐助的手，眸色暗沉，声音也有些嘶哑。  
"用些冰会降温快些。" 佐助没感觉到他的变化，只道是生病的人在撒娇，想拨开他的手。  
"不准走！" 鸣人突然发力把他往回拽，佐助没料到躺在床上的病人还有这么大劲，踉跄了几步坐在床边上。  
"好好好，我不走。" 佐助就着这个姿势抱住鸣人轻拍他的背，也稍微安下心来，还有这种力道说明问题确实不严重，"渴不渴，想喝水吗？"  
"想吃东西。" 鸣人抱住佐助的细腰，头埋在他的颈窝。身体的反应越来越显著，软玉温香就在眼前更是让他格外的难耐。  
"什么，我让人送来。" 佐助看不清他的表情，一时也没理解他的弦外之音。  
鸣人附在他的耳边低语："你。"

话音刚落，鸣人手臂发力把佐助整个人摔到床上，趁他反应不过来整个人欺身而上把他压在身下，笼罩在自己的影子里。  
佐助还没弄清楚他那句话的含义就感觉到一阵天旋地转，接着身上就多了一个人的重量，鸣人的吻也落了下来，触上那对薄唇。平日里佐助大多都会配合鸣人的亲近，这次他却像是强盗一般，动作太急切，搅得佐助根本来不及回应他，一些涎液顺着下颌拉出了银丝染湿了衣领，佐助闭起眼睛，只能尽力跟上步调。  
然而被压抑多时的燥热不是仅仅的亲吻就能排解的，鸣人在亲吻之余还能空出手去解开佐助的腰带伸进他衣服里抚摸，从锁骨一直到腰际。  
等他终于结束这个有些急躁的长吻，看着身下人开始迷离的双眸低笑一声，继续着自己的攻势，吻过佐助的下颌，向下啮咬他的喉结与锁骨，最终含住了胸前嫣红的茱萸，轻轻吮吸着，手也抚慰上另一边，雨露均沾。  
佐助感觉到一阵麻酥，回过神来就看到一个金色的发旋伏在自己胸前，赶忙去推他，"鸣人……别这样……好、好奇怪……”  
鸣人不答话，只是继续执拗地逗弄着两点嫩粉，用牙齿磋切，用手指捻挑，等到它们开始充血发硬才放开。  
看到他终于停下了动作，佐助松了口气想离开，鸣人的手却马上顺着腰线向下，最终向大腿内侧抚摸去。  
佐助想合拢双腿，却因为鸣人跪在中间做不到，只能被一路摸向中间那最敏感的地方。那里太私密，尽管已经是最亲密无间的两个人也不能一下接受这种抚摸。  
"不喜欢？" 鸣人把佐助的裤子褪到膝盖处，不同于刚才隔着衣料的抚摸，这次直接伸手握住了柱身，引得他浑身一颤。  
“放手……” 这种感觉太陌生，佐助想去推身上的这个人让他住手，却像磐石一样纹丝不动。  
"说谎可不好，小佐助应该更诚实一些吧？" 鸣人不但没有停下来，反而手上重新开始了动作，轻轻套弄起来。  
"嗯……哈……不要……" 尽管仍说着拒绝的言辞，身体却诚实的传达着快感，佐助双眼开始失焦，感受到刺激的性器很快变得硬挺，顶端渗出了一些液体。看着自己身体的变化，佐助脸涨的通红，挡住眼睛不想再看这淫猥的一幕。  
听着他的轻声地呻吟反而让鸣人更兴奋，加快了手上的速度，想要听到他更多，更甜美愉悦的喘息。  
"停下……鸣人……" 佐助本就快忍耐到了极限，对鸣人突然加快的攻势毫无抵抗力，"不要再——啊——"   
随着一声惊叫，佐助泄在了鸣人手里，射出的精液沾了身下的床单和衣服，也弄得他手上都是白浊的液体。

佐助瘫在床上喘息着，浑身的力气像被抽走了，浑身发软，脑子一片混沌。  
“小佐助，别只顾着自己舒服啊。” 鸣人伸手去脱两人的衣服，解放出自己身下涨的发疼的欲望，牵住佐助的手覆上，“也来帮帮我吧？”  
突然跳出来的性器让佐助羞的不行，闭起眼睛由着鸣人牵过手去握住那完全勃起的欲望。阳物的尺寸和热度俱是惊人，佐助的手掌根本包不住，好像要被烫伤一样。  
虽说是要他来帮忙，佐助根本没有经验也不敢轻举妄动，完全就是被抓着手强制在其上来回套弄，只是做了半天也不见有发泄的迹象。  
见状鸣人俯下身在佐助耳畔低语，“果然不进去不行呢，你说是不是？”   
“进……什么？” 佐助很迷茫，过去几年中都没人教过他这种东西，大家只会说到时候交给鸣人就行。  
“像这样。” 鸣人拿起一旁的羊脂膏涂在手上再伸进佐助从未被开发过的幽穴，风月场合早就把这些东西放在了能从床榻上轻易拿到的地方  
佐助皱起眉头，能感觉到很明显的入侵感，是一种说不出讨厌还是喜欢的的陌生感觉。得益于之前的铺垫，或许那膏脂也有些催情的作用，第一根手指很容易进去，内壁的嫩肉一下子便绞住了手指，慢慢蠕动着将它向深处邀请。  
“放松。” 说着鸣人俯下身去咬他的耳垂，佐助的耳朵一直很敏感，只是对着呼气都能让佐助脸红。察觉到差不多了，又适时加了第二根手指，在内里不断扩张，探寻着。  
“唔！” 在触过某一点时，引得佐助一声惊叫，迷离的眼睛渡上一层水雾，“别、别碰……那里……”  
看反应鸣人就知道找对了地方，刻意瞄准那一点不住地作弄，让身下人再也抑制不住喘息，后穴也被刺激地不住分泌出淫液，随着手指的进出沾湿了被单。

“我要进去了。” 说着他抽出手指，把佐助的双腿环在自己腰上。硬挺多时的阳物凑近了穴口，伞状的头部轻轻摩擦着会阴。  
“不行……进不来的！” 佐助本来神志恍惚，被吓了一跳又清醒过来，通过刚才的抚慰他知道被这个尺寸插进来自己一定会坏掉的。  
“你能吃下的，乖。” 鸣人扶着佐助的腰慢慢挺近，好似在仔细耕耘自己的每一寸领土。尽管体内的冲动催着他长驱直入，但他还是控制着不要伤到佐助。  
“呜…….好硬……” 佐助眼角流下几滴生理性的泪水，饶是有着润滑后穴也实在吞的勉强，已经完全被撑成了阳物的形状；后穴不断收缩这把它往深处吞噬，用来填满身体内麻痒的空虚。  
“谢谢夸奖。” 终于顶到了最深处，鸣人长出了一口气，好在还是进去了。当下又湿又紧的吸咬感让他体内的欲火稍微平息，但也开始控制不住自己开始缓慢的进出，试图让身下人更快适应。  
挺过一开始的不适后酥麻的快感就开始涌上来，尤其在被碾过刚被发掘的弱点时更是下腹一阵阵发紧。陌生的感觉让佐助无助地抱紧鸣人，只有从他身上才能获得一丝安全感。

等到穴内的肉壁完全驯服下来，鸣人才不再压抑自己，顺应自己被挑起的欲望大力抽送起来 ，烟雾中药性的作用让他更加亢奋，此时宛如一只发狠的野兽。  
“嗯……不行……太……” 迅猛的顶撞把佐助想要出口的话都撞碎，只剩下软绵勾人的呻吟。  
鸣人没有余裕回话，之前的耐心耗光了他的自持，脑中只剩下一个念头，那就是用自己炽热的硬物去狠狠地捣弄那娇嫩的肉穴，放纵自己去享受这晚了三年的洞房之夜。  
头一次品尝到如此快意的佐助不住地发出娇软地闷哼，开始无意识扭动着腰肢配合着插入的动作，这让鸣人备受鼓舞，愈发沉浸其中，一次次向更深处撞去。  
“轻点……鸣人……” 佐助实在受不住这样的攻势，眼圈泛红，眼泪止不住地往下落，只能向鸣人开口讨饶。  
放平常这幅可怜的模样鸣人哪有什么不依他的，然而此时这泫然若泣的样子只能是催着人把他折腾得更狠，哪有停下来的道理。  
享受着紧致的肉穴按摩柱身的快感，鸣人扣紧佐助的腰身，仿佛驰骋般继续不断地贯穿他，淫靡的水声在整间屋子回荡，有些粗暴的动作把床板都撞到吱呀作响。  
快感顺着经脉蔓延到全身，情欲占据了绝对的主导，到后面佐助放弃思考环住鸣人的脖子，选择把自己全都交给他，与他一同沉醉。  
交合处被剧烈抽插引起的白沫弄得泥泞不堪，低沉的粗喘与娇媚地呻吟让房间里充斥着欢爱的气息。

重复了许久的肏弄，鸣人感觉快要到了临界点，喷薄而出的欲望让他加快了速度做最后的冲刺，等到最后一次把自己深埋进佐助的身体时，释放了自己积存多时的浓精。  
佐助感觉眼前泛起一道白光，接着身体里就被一股股地注入了液体，混合着高潮余韵的淫水把后穴弄得湿滑，浑身也像软成了一滩水。  
“累了吗？” 鸣人从他身体里退出来，俯下身亲吻他的脸颊以示安抚。  
“……” 佐助捂着脸没有回话，刚才的事情想起来实在太羞人。  
“本来想等你成人礼后再做的，不过就三四个月了，也没差。” 鸣人把他翻过来趴在床上，接着继续把他压在身下，“当初成亲你才十五岁，硬来会受伤的，为了你我可是好好等了三年，要好好谢谢我啊。”  
“……你要干什么？” 佐助感觉到自己的腰被抬高，有个硬物再度抵了上来。  
“哇，你不会以为我就这样结束了吧。” 鸣人拍了一下他柔软的臀肉，发出清脆的一声响，“你夫君连三分力都还没出呢，小·佐·助 。”

屋内满室春光，窗外由日头正盛到圆月当空，再转至晨曦初现。  
两个人折腾了整整一天，等到佐助再度转醒时又见到了夕阳。揉揉眼睛看到周围是熟悉的陈设，鸣人坐在旁边的桌上喝茶，知道这是后面他把自己给带回家了。  
"醒了？" 鸣人注意到床上的动静，走过来坐到床边把他扶起来。  
"嗯……" 佐助还是不太清醒，身上也没劲。  
"要是不想动就再躺会儿，今天也没事。" 鸣人捏捏他的脸颊，递过一杯热茶，“喝点吗？”  
让他这么一说佐助还真觉得有些口干舌燥的，接过茶一饮而尽后稍微清醒了些。再与鸣人视线相对的时候不由自主地回想起昨天两个人的荒唐事，红着脸移开视线不看他。  
"你要是每次都那么害羞，往后可怎么办？" 鸣人接过茶杯放到一边，看他这样就好笑。  
"咳！" 佐助故意咳一声打断他，"……话说，风砂教那边怎么样了。"  
"他们啊，金印已经找回，人也抓住了，大概过两天就要回去吧。" 鸣人想着该给我爱罗封个红包好好感谢一下。  
"没事就好，那我再睡会儿……" 佐助打了个哈欠重新躺下，头沾上枕头很快变得昏昏欲睡。   
"睡吧。" 鸣人在他额头上落下一吻，当他起身时发现被佐助用很轻地力道拽住了袖子。  
"陪我一会儿。" 佐助的声音带着些鼻音，不似平日清冷，更像撒娇的小动物。  
鸣人失笑，拉了被子一起躺下，"好，陪你。" 

"一辈子都陪着你。"  
END


End file.
